


Grind

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t move your hands,” Kuroo tells him, head tilted back, lips parted slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey. So it's been 92843792 years since I did one of the prompts and 99% of my time is spent thinking/talking Kuroo/Tsukki so... here! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I told my favorite Kuroo/Tsukki friend (and favorite Kuroo/Tsukki RP buddy) I'd add that face and it _is_ how I feel about the ship so... so. 
> 
> This is the fic where Kuroo grinds on Tsukki til he cums.

Their hands are moving almost in sync, running up and down and across the back of each other’s arms, pulling the other close and scrambling to find something to hold onto while they move, while Kuroo backs Tsukishima’s knees against the foot of his bed and pushes him down onto his back. The mattress dips under his weight and the weight of Kuroo’s knees pressing down as he straddles Tsukishima, flashing him this complacent smile in the moment that their mouths aren’t pressed to each other. An impatient groan touches Tsukishima’s lips, but is pulled out of him in an entirely different tone when Kuroo rolls his hips down roughly against the front of Tsukishima’s pants.

His head tilts back, and Kuroo’s lips find their way to his neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses from this collarbone to just below Tsukishima’s earlobe. Nipping at the skin there, Kuroo moans low and long into Tsukishima’s ear and punctuates the sound with another roll of his hips. Tsukishima’s fingers dig into the muscles above Kuroo’s hips and hold him there, blunt fingernails scratching against his skin, deep enough that he was sure they would leave their mark.

Kuroo’s pushing him, trying to see what he’ll take lying down, and Tsukishima would fight him tooth and nail normally, but the feeling of Kuroo pressing down against his groin is almost too much to handle and he can’t process the idea of pushing him off of him. He wants Kuroo’s hands on him, wants him to keep moving.

When Tsukishima goes to move his hands, Kuroo stops him with a hand placed flat-palm to his chest, the smirk still there though the room is darker now than when their necking had started. He gives him a questioning pout and Kuroo chuckles, low, dark, like he has plans for Tsukishima.

“You wanted to know what it would be for me to be on top of you,” Kuroo mutters, pulling Tsukishima’s t-shirt up over his stomach and chest, arms out of sleeves, tossing it somewhere beside them. “Right?”

Tsukishima cocks a questioning eyebrow. “Your words were, _verbatim_ , ‘not a chance in hell,’ last time...”

With another roll of his hips, Kuroo sits up to tug his shorts and boxers down to his thighs, shimmies up just enough on the bed to press his ass against the front of Tsukishima’s sweatpants and the boy on his back’s mouth goes dry. He bites at his own lip while Kuroo moves on him, watches Tsukishima squirm under him, his cheeks flushing pink on the patches below his eyes.

Kuroo’s long fingers wrap around his own cock and stroke slowly, and, beneath him, Tsukishima’s gives a twitch of interest while he watches the display, watches Kuroo move and hiss at the friction. He licks his lips when a little drop of pre-cum beads at the slit of Kuroo’s cock and his fingers shake against the captain’s hips.

“Don’t move your hands,” Kuroo tells him, head tilted back, lips parted slightly.

He’s moving, grinding on Tsukishima as if he’s riding him, pressing back, then thrusting into his own fist and Tsukishima can’t focus on a single thing around him. The push and pull of fabric on his cock is too much and not enough all at once and he whines in response to Kuroo’s demand, his breathing coming in little spurts. Kuroo is smirking again above him, thighs shaking slightly but he keeps going, his ass working Tsukishima’s cock under his clothes and this is almost too embarrassing for him. Almost.

They’re moving in sync again: Kuro grinding down against him and Tsukishima pressing up into the older boy’s movements, each of them letting out strangled little moans, whimpers, Tsukishima once or twice calling out Kuroo’s name when he gets the grind just right. It’s when Kuroo leans down to kiss him, his body trembling, that Tsukishima knows that he’s close, that they’re both close.

Kuroo licks into Tsukishima’s mouth and the coil pulled taut in his lower abdomen springs lose with a gasp. He feels Kuroo’s body shake on top of him in the same moment, feels his cum spilling warm and thick onto his stomach, Tsukishima’s own cock swelling, throbbing, inside of his sweatpants. He moans into the captain’s mouth, rocking his hips up to meet Kuroo’s ass while he cums, air leaving him in little gasps and moans into their kiss. His head fogs up and Tsukishima swears he’s never felt anything like this. Kuroo shivers once, hard, and leans down to press their chests together, his mouth slipping down to suck on Tsukishima’s neck.

When Tsukishima catches his breath, limbs heavy, sated, he tilts his neck to the side and revels in the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth on him for a long moment, his fingernails digging into the captain’s skin harshly. Kuroo hisses and groans, not wanting to move.

“Let me borrow clean sweats,” Tsukishima tells him, the annoyance he tries to put behind his words entirely lost. “Don’t ever make me cum in my pants again.”

 


End file.
